Voiceprint recognition refers to an identity recognition technology of a speaker according to the biological feature of the speaker implied in the voice. Because the voiceprint recognition is secure and reliable, the voiceprint recognition can be used in almost all security protection areas and personalization application occasions where identity recognition is required. For example, banking, securities, insurances and other financial institutions continue to expand business volume, resulting in a large number of recognition needs. Compared with the traditional recognition technology, the advantage of voiceprint recognition is that the voiceprint extraction process is simple, the cost is low, and the voiceprint feature of every person is different from the voiceprint features of others, unique, and difficult to be counterfeited and faked. Because of the characteristics such as safety, reliability, convenience, etc., the voiceprint recognition is widely used in the occasions where identity recognition is required. However, the existing voiceprint recognition process takes too much time. When a large number of voice recognition requests are processed, it is easy to lose some voice recognition requests due to a long processing time, which affects the application of the voiceprint recognition technology.